


The Second Means of Refuge

by FyrMaiden



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrMaiden/pseuds/FyrMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine names their cat Nagini. Kurt says he can explain that to the vet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Means of Refuge

**Author's Note:**

> (What I take from the process of migrating my fic to the Archive is that there was a period here somewhere where I was very into the idea of them having a cat, and I'm very hung up on hairless animals.)

Kurt says they should get a cat, and then follows it up by saying he’s checked their rental agreement and he can’t see anything to suggest that they can’t have one, and then suggests that maybe, possibly, just perhaps, if Blaine is amenable, he’s got his eye on a kitten. “It’s still got over a month until we can have it, but - Blaine, say yes. Please?” 

Blaine nods his head tentatively, and then braces himself as Hurricane Kurt hurls itself at him and plants a kiss on his cheek before unearthing his phone from his bag and thrusting a picture of a small pink bundle under his nose. “It’s a Donskoy, and one of the girls at work bred them, and you should come meet them.”

“Kurt, breathe,” Blaine says, and kisses him softly. The picture is blurry this close to his face, and he’s maybe a little disappointed because why would they get a kitten when there are so many older, weird and smelly, cats in shelters? “We’ll get your cat. I promise.”

Kurt stops and breathes deeply, exhales slowly, and grins widely, bouncing up on his toes, phone clasped to his chest as he twirls away around their tiny kitchen. Blaine smiles softly and watches him, twirls the wedding band on his finger around slowly, and sets about making dinner as he listens to Kurt humming down the hall.

A cat, he thinks to himself, and smiles at the idea. The perfect responsibility starter kit. On his own phone, he makes a list of the things they need to buy, and a reminder to Google pet insurance. He’ll be responsible dad for the evening, and later, whilst Kurt pushes pasta he’s too excited to eat around his plate, he’ll remind Kurt that a kitten is not a child, and it doesn’t need a wardrobe.

Although a fancy bed wouldn’t hurt…

*

The reality of the kitten, though, when they bring it home, is something else entirely. Blaine stares at the small animal ambling on its too-large paws around their kitchen, bumping its nose on their cabinets and blinking at the offending surfaces before setting off again. He can’t help but smile. It’s tiny, and it’s odd, and he’s still not sure it would have been his first choice in cat, but it’s theirs, and it’s - he sighs and closes his eyes. It’s sort of cute, in its own weird, wrinkly, alien way. “I get to name it,” he says, not looking at Kurt, who he knows will be grinning his crow grin of victory. Like there was ever really a fight.

“Okay,” Kurt says, and bends, scoops the tiny bundle into his arms and waves one flappy paw at Blaine, hides his smile behind the kitten’s head so Blaine can only see the laughing, swirling, iridescent blue of his eyes between ears that look like satellites on a desert planet. Blaine refuses to smile back at him, crosses his arms instead. It looks like a snake, he thinks, with it’s unblinking huge eyes and it’s long, pointed face. It looks like a snake, and that means -

“Nagini,” he declares. The kitten’s small flicking serpent tail stills against Kurt’s chest, and its face turns to Blaine, stares at him like it’s reading the secrets of his heart. Kurt snorts a laugh and turns the cat to face himself.

“It’s a boy cat, Blaine,” he says, as if that matters. Blaine pastes on a scowl, drawing his eyebrows together.

“Nagini,” he says again, and then, to justify himself, “Given time, I fully expect he’ll own a part of our souls.”

Kurt sets the cat back on the floor then, and takes a step toward Blaine, pulls him into a hug and kisses his cheek. “I love you,” he says. “And you’re the one telling the vet why the cat’s got a snake’s name.”

Blaine figures he can deal with that.


End file.
